TFPrime: An Angel's War
by Evening Emerald
Summary: One day Rafuel Esquivel meets a girl named Rachel Hawk, the girl who stood up for him and saved his Science notes. When Rafuel goes to the Autobot base and a transmission from MECH is viewed, some suspicions about the Hawk family grow. What will become of the woman? Pardon my spelling in some chapters, some words will be misspelled because of changing typing programs. Some SilasxOC
1. Chapter 1

Rafuel's Friend

Raf's (POV)

I was sitting at a tree, studying for another science quiz when some one suddenly snatched my notes right out of my hand.

"Hey! I need that!" I shouted at the bully.

I looked up at the boy who took it from me and it was the school bully, Vince, being a jerk as usual. He waved the notes in my face.

"Ooh, what are you going to do squirt?" Vince taunted.

I reached out to take them back when he quickly recoiled back. Vince just kept on pushing my buttons with his mean words, I turned to the road to see Bumblebee driving in. It seemed he noticed the scene and revved his engine, trying to get the bullies attention. But Vince ignored the rev and we just kept arguing over the work I did.

"I need those to study Vince!" I kept yelling at him.

"Well I'm not going to give them back Squirt, what you going to do about it? Cry to mommy like the baby you are?" Vince teased me more.

"No, he's going to get those notes back before I pummel you." A girl replied to Vince.

Vince snorted and slowly turned around to see a girl the same height as him, his jaw clearly fell to the ground at what he thought was beauty. The teenager had long ginger hair and wear green knitted fingerless gloves. Also wearing a red leather jacket, green t-shirt underneath and dark blue skinny jeans. The shoes she was wearing was similar to Miko's.

"W-wha...?" Vince stuttered.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Now, honey... I think it would be wise to give those notes to our little friend here." She said it soft and kind at first but after her second word she sounded like she was angered.

"Pff, a chick like you doesn't need to worry about this kind of stuff." Vince huffed but still clearly possesed by her. His eyes scanned the girls body.

"Why thank you." Vince seemed attracted to her words. "But clearly, you are nothing but a bully." At that she walked up to the dazed teen and snatched my notes from his hold.

"How dare you!" Vince shouted after a couple of seconds, he was obviously shocked.

The bully smacked his fist against his opposite palm, ready to punch her. Which surprised me, no boy in this school would _ever_ harm a girl. He raised his right hand up, I guess he changed his desicion to slap her instead, and brought it down to her face. Their was a clear slap sound against flesh, but when I looked up to see what happened, Vince was sprawled on the ground moaning in pain. He covered his 'special parts' with his hands and curled his body around himself. I looked at the girl who saved my notes, she had a red print on her face but she didn't seem to be dazed. The girl simply rolled her eyes and walked up to me, she handed me the notes. I just looked at her with joy.

"Your welcome, hun." Her voice went back to that soft cooing side.

The teenaged girl knelt down and kissed me on the cheek and walked away. I just stood there stunned. I heard a honk-honk and I looked over to Bumblebee.

XXXX

Bumblebee's (POV)

I whistled while Rafuel climbed into my passenger seat.

_"Looks like some one's got a girl."_

I shut the door for Raf and started driving towards base.

"Oh stop it bee, it was probably just a gesture."

_"If you say so Raf, but I'm rooting for the femme."_

"Bee!" Rafuel exclaimed.

I chuckled at this, Rafuel slumped in his seat and huffed.

_"Okay, okay. I'll try to stay off the topic, but no promises."_

I took a turn.

_"Like you said, it was probably just a gesture. Nothing more."_

XXXX

As soon as Rafuel got out, Miko came prancing up to him.

"Rachel and Raf, sitting in a tree. K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" She chimed.

I transformered and chuckled at this. Rafuel's cheeks turned red with embarresment, which was rare.

"Is it true Raf, Rachel Hawk actually kissed you, RIGHT ON THE CHEEK. The girl doesn't even look at me, like I'm nothing more than dirt." Jack also chimed as he walked over Rafuel.

I chuckled more, _"I'm sorry Rafuel, it looks like even the humans know."_

"Guys... Just don't start any rumors. I hate it when people talk about me." Raf asked his friends, he glared at Miko.

"Okay, I swear on my heart that I won't tell anyone." Jack promised.

"Me too." Miko added.

"There's a transmission coming from, ...MECH. Optimus, should we view?" Ratchet turned to Optimus with a surprised expression.

Optimus looked thoughtful for a couple of seconds then said, "Yes."

_Silas appeared on the screen."Ah, the Autobots. It's been a while hasn't it? I'm surprised that Fowler sent a human for his dirty work. Once we find her, we'll capture her, we'll give her to you for... Well you have to come to see." Silas said._

"Fowler didn't inform us of this..? Human..?" Ratchet inquired.

_/Agent Fowler, did you locate the location of MECH?/ Optimus._

_/Um, no, why? Did you?/ Agent Fowler._

_/We just received a transmission from MECH saying that you sent a human to there base./ Optimus._

_/What? I didn't send anyone. I'm coming right away!/ Agent Fowler._

"That's because he didn't send anyone."

Angellica's (POV)

I kept my back against the wall carefully, making no noise as I held my pistol up. I took a last breath and swung across the corner, there were atleast 6 men with guns aiming at me.

"Your coming with us." One of them said.

I just smirked and shot 2 of them, I quickly ran back to the corner with shots following me. I peeked around the corner quickly and shot at them, every bullet missed. I huffed with frustration and walked in place, making it seem like I was running. Footsteps were heard around the corner and I jumped out and shot 3 of them down. I reloaded my pistol and aimed it at the last one, who simply shook with fear, he was skinny for his age.

"Really? They recruit you guys now?" My laugh echoed the hallways.

The poor wimp simply fainted, I raised an eyebrow and walked up to all of them. I dragged them into one big pile and poured some gasoline on them. My hand grabbed a match from my pocket, I swiftly rubbed it against the wall and it became lit. The match got thrown on the pile and it puffed to life with fire, the flame crackled for a while and I just ran down the hall. I heard an explosion behind me and plenty of screams of pain. As soon as I came around the next corner I could hear more footsteps stampeding the halls, there was a ventilation shaft and I jumped up to it, my fingers dangling from the pieces of metal. I pulled hard and the lid came off, I slid it into the shaft and I jumped up to it again. It was hard to crawl up to it and I could barely fit in it, I slid the lid back on, but with the screws loose. My journey soon started down the small tunnel with frustrating slithering, I could hear an RC car behind me and I looked behind me. I could see a tiny truck with a camera on it, I rolled my eyes. My hand grabbed the vehicle cautiosly, my eyes peering carefully into the lens.

"So, I assume you know where I am? Well, its been fun Silas. But you know our relationship, you killed my father, and I shall kill you in reply. It's simple, just like death." I smiled. "Your little truck is going to say farewell now." My hands crushed the truck, the camera still survived.

"Oops, my bad. Wh- AHHH!" I screamed as I fell through the ventilation shaft.

I stood up quickly with my pistol aimed at the man himself, Silas. And it appeared a webcam was recording our little scene, it was just me and him in the room.

"I've been waiting Honey." Silas said evilly.

"Do not call me that! You are nothing but a filthy bastard, who killed hundreds of people." I screamed at him, trying to hold tears back.

"It was worth it. You know honey, we could always... get married."

"Oh I'm sorry BASTARD, but that life is behind me. When we were a couple I never knew that you were such a MONSTER! Your such a low-life, they say males are superior, but we females have stronger hearts than any of you suckers! You can never seduce me again." I mocked him while I circled around him.

"If thats how its going to be..." The man growled, he picked something out of his pocket.

It was a remote, and he just pressed the big red button! Hundreds of men came running in, I tryed to shoot them all. But only a few got shot, and they gathered around me, disarmed me, and dragged me away from Silas.

"I will escape from this place you filth! Go crawling back to the place you belong, its called hell!" I cried out.

I struggled from the ex-soldiers, I got out of from their hold and punched a few bastards until I felt a bruising pain in the back of my head, I slumped to the floor.

No one's (POV)

Team Prime gasped in shock, they had just viewed a mere human, almost come to the point of murdering Silas. Arcee stepped forwards, breaking the silence.

"We have to save her Optimus." The femme asked.

"The transmission was not live, Silas merely recorded it and sent the video to us." Optimus replied to the reluctant soldier. "There for making it impossible for us to track the signal."

_"The human looked alot like the one who kissed Rafuel." Bumblebee whistled._

"Bee's right! She looked just like Rachel Hawk. Although when I saw her she looked younger, and HEY your not supposed to tell them!" Raf said excitingly and angrily.

Team Prime chuckled at Raf then got back to the situation.

"That could have been Rachel's mother or sister?" Ratchet suggested.

"Most likely her mother." Optimus replied.


	2. Chapter 2 Angel's Escape

**Me: I hope you guys enjoyed that last chapter! I hope it was thrilling.**

**Rachel: Of course it was, it had me in it!**

**Ratchet: Pff...**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Upcoming, Angellica does something that will make us all compare her to Wheeljack.**

**Rachel: ...go on?**

***Ratchet grabs a wrench***

**Me: FINE, I do not own Transformers and do not intend on ever claiming it. All rights belong to rightful owners.**

**Audience: GET ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Angellica's (POV)

I woke up in a dark room, there was only one light and it was simply a ceiling lamp hanging above me. I still felt dazed from that last hit I took, but I forced myself to raise my head up so I could look around. There was nothing in here but just chain and darkness, I noticed I wasn't sitting and I looked up to see my hands tied to chain. So I was practicly hanging from the ceiling limply. I heard a door open and looked towards the sound, right infront of me, and saw young buff man with shaggy black hair. He was equipped with 2 pistols and a knife, I could easily slip the knife through the chain knot and push my hands out. Although it would be painful when I changed the angle of the knife, it would be better than starving here. The man noticed I was staring at him and he just chuckled. He let his face more into the light, and he was atleast some where around in his 20's, and he looked quite strong for his age.

"And how could a chick like you get into this kind of trouble?" He asked me.

I simply snorted. "Sorry kid but I'm 36, not 20."

The boy had a shocked embarresed look on his face, then he growled with distaste. I could see a red light beeping behind him, I assumed it was either a camera or a bomb.

"So what are you bastards in MECH doing these days? I assume you guys still have the ol' recruits from the terror group." I asked the rookie.

The man merely snarled when all of a sudden my cell phone ringtone went off. We both became quiet as we listened to the unexpected tune.

_Your cruel device_

_Your blood like ice_

_One look could kill_

_My pain, Your thrill_

_I wanna lov-_

The ringtone was interrupted by the man grabbing it out of my jean pocket, flipped it open and read the words on the screen.

"_Rachel Lynn Hawk_

_My beloved daughter._"

He just laughed at me, as if surprised I even had a daughter.

"Just put it against my ear you idiot." I demanded.

And he did what I asked of him, of course pressing the answer button first, and I heard a worried voice on the other end.

_"Where are you mom? Do you need back up? Please tell me your okay." Rachel_

"I'm in one of MECH's bases. And no I do not need back up, and yes I am okay. Oh and don't forget the supper I cooked for you on the counter." I replied to my daughter.

_"I assume your having fun as usual?" Rachel_

"Your humour is very weak, honey. I love you hun." I told the girl before I dropped it.

The man infront of me shot it with his pistol and sighed. "Too bad you won't be seeing your daughter tonight."

"Don't get your hopes up!" I yelled.

It was true, I loved Rachel dearly, I even trained her how to be the great fight she is. I taught her how to get around situations when you get caught and they ask questions. When they ask, try to sound nervous and answer with as little information because if you sound confident and brave they could assume your fooling them. Anyway, the young man walked up to me atleast one foot away. He looked like he changed his mind, and decided to put one of thos attracted faces on. He got really close and touched my leg smoothly, when I had the chance I quickly put him in a headlock with my legs.

"BLAH BLAH BLAH." I said while I twisted his head.

Finally I pushed my feet opposite directions on his neck and you could hear a distinct crack noise, before he fell I held him up with my foot by his shirt collar. I pulled the collar up and slid my other shoe off, fortunately I forgot to wear socks on today and I used my toes to grab the knife from his waist. I pulled my legs up to my hands, which took me a great deal of muscle considering my age, and pushed the knife inbetween my hands. I nudged the knife upwards with my fingers, I kicked the knot with my feet. I had to struggle for a moment before one of my hands went undone, and I used that one to undo the other one. I grabbed the young mans pistols and knife, my hands rummaged through his stuff quickly, and surprisingly I found a grenade. The grenade was put into my waist pouch and the pistols were in both my hands.

I rushed up to the beeping light and saw that it was a live camera.

"Hi, this is Angellica Autumn Hawk. I work for WARP, and the MECH facility I went to is some where in Canada." I say, after I threw the camera on the ground and crushed it.

No one's (POV)

"So, she is related to Rachel." Jack said.

"But what is WARP?" Miko asked.

"It's supposed to be an undercover intel group. Usually they're commander only sends them to spy and rescue people from their enemies." Agent Fowler answered. "They find out things that people usually aren't supposed to know, the government learned that Angellica has been recently promoted to second-in command. So they must be up to something."

"Optimus, that transmission of Angellica was live. We can trace the signal." Ratchet told everyone.

Angellica's (POV)

By the time I found the exit the joint had already started to go up in flames, I grabbed my grenade and threw it in the flame behind me. The flame exploded with sheer heat and I was practicly running for my life with a huge explosion following me.

"THIIIIS IIIISS JUUUST NOT MYY DAAAY!" I screamed.

I grabbed a walkie-talkie from my waist pouch and screamed in it for dear life.

"Assasination was not succesful! But I managed to blow the joint, sir!" I yelled in it.

_"Good work Ms Hawk, atleast you brought there population down." Commander_

"Your welcome sir! AAHHHH!" I screamed in reply as I had to jump a flame from beneath me.

I threw the walkie-talkie into the explosion behind me. I got right up to the gate, when I saw something strange holding a hand down to me.

**Me: Just brilliant, aren't I right?**

**Angel: Oh yeah, just brilliant *rolls eyes* It was so fun! My hair was partially burned that night you know!**

**Rachel: Mom, that was only the tips.**

**Me: You WARP soldiers are so strange.**

***Angel points pistol at my face***

**Angel: What did you say?**

**Me: I said you were a gorgeous mom. And I do NOT own Transformers, it belongs to rightful owners! Angellica and Rachel are mine though :)**

**Rachel: Sadly. Thanks for reading chapter 2! Please review.**


End file.
